Understand?
by Dimension-Archives
Summary: He's loud, bossy, and arrogant, and you normally don't mind but today it just got on your nerves. You were nervous, you'd never done anything like this before, but now you're sure you've made the right choice.


Understand?

Fandom: Homestuck  
>Pairing: Johnkat<br>Description: He's loud, bossy, and arrogant, and you normally don't mind but today it just got on your nerves. You were nervous, you'd never done anything like this before, but now you're sure you've made the right choice.

Trigger Warnings: bondage, bdsm, dubcon (only at the beginning), dominance, power struggle

I wish I owned Homestuck, but nope.

He's so beautiful like this.

All the time, he's shouting and mouthing off to everyone else, even to you sometimes. (Even though you're pretty sure matesprits aren't supposed to do that, but they're probably not supposed to do this either.) He's loud, bossy, and arrogant, and you normally don't mind but today it just got on your nerves and you felt the urge to do this. You were nervous, you'd never done anything like this before, but now you're sure you've made the right choice.

In front of you, you have Karkat Vantas, the closest thing to a leader you guys have on this meteor, naked and bound to where he can barely move.

The tying took you a while (you'd had to look these things up online and figure out exactly how to tie him) but now it's perfect. His forarms are pulled together behind him, coiled in rope, of which the ends were tied together with a loop. A long peice of rope was then tied to one of his knees then looped through, and then tied to the other one opposit pulling his knees in and pushing his ass out to you. Theres a piece of rope tied around his neck, not tight of course, and then tied from the front down and around his chest tying his arms down. He couldn't move without causing burns from the rope and you'd be damned if you weren't in love with the sight.

You see, ever since you and Karkat became matesprits, you'd always been shy with every thing sexual. It took you two a while to even go all the way, and that was only after you'd talked to Dave, Rose, and even Jade (she had to bring it up with you because she's your sister you're never going to bring your sex life up with her willingly). After that, your lovemaking had always been sweet. He'd tried hard not to bite or scratch you too hard. When he topped, he'd always make sure you were okay the whole time, and you loved it, but now was not a time for sweet. Now was a time for taking out your frustration about his habits of yelling at you. He could yell at everyone else in the entire meteor, but not you. He needed to learn that. You should probably stop his yelling now.

"God damnit John! What the fuck are you doing?! Holy shit you need to untie me right now John or I swear to gog I'll-" He was cut off when you placed your hands on his horns and squeezed tightly.

"Karkat, you shouldn't yell at me. I'm your matesprit. Right now I'm just teaching you a lesson you probably shouldn't forget." You smirked. His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something again but you quickly put a piece of rope in it and tied it around his head, rendering him speechless.

"There. See, being quiet isn't so bad, is it?" You let go of his horns and let his head drop back down to the bed. You pulled away and just stared. It was so erotic, seeing him helpless. He, tied up and naked, with his bulge obviously out and already flushed red with desire and you still fully dressed just looking at him. He pulled up his chin and made eye contact with you, seemingly daring you to do anything.

"Wow, you really want this, huh? I thought you said you never really hated me, or is this just a normal thing to do among matesprits?" You chuckled. His eyes seemed to set fire, obviously wanting to yell at you, but you just leaned closer in and whispered in his ear, "It's too bad you can't yell at me right now, I'm probably doing something wrong."

You heard his breathing get heavier, and you chuckled again. You stood up straight and walked around the bed until you were looking straight at his nook and bulge. You lightly traced a finger on the inside of his thigh, careful to avoid the warm, wet area he wanted you to touch the most. As you pointedly went around it, you heard a growl and felt him thrust his hips into your hand. Quickly, you raised your hand and brought it down on his ass, hard, then smiling at the hand-shaped red spot left behind on his smooth, grey skin.

"We are going to do this how I want to do this. What you want doesn't matter to me because right now, you're mine," the last two words punctuated by two slaps, one on each of his cheeks, "Do you understand me?" you heard a whimper and saw his head gently bob and you assumed it to be a nod and then smiled, despite the fact he couldn't see you.

"Good."

Before you did anything else though, you had to make sure of something. You walked around to the other side, and kneeled right in front of his face.

"Karkat, before I do anything else, I need to make sure this is okay with you. Just shake your head if it's not and I'll undo everything," you said, all the while searching his eyes for any trace of fear or doubt. All you saw is a nod and a fierce flash of desire lighting up his eyes and, just as quickly as you had transformed before, you got back to your cheshire grin, and stood up again. A while ago, after you'd given Karkat a blowjob for the first time (something obviously not performed in troll society, with their teeth and everything), he'd decided he wanted to do the same for you so he practiced using his rougher lips to protect your member from his teeth and then proudly demonstrated his skills to you on a cucumber one day (something he had to specially ask Kanaya to alchemize, not one of his favorite conversations) and you had tentatively let him try lightly, and he hadn't hurt you to this day.

"Now since you've been abusing me all day, I'm going to have you do something for me now," you said as you unzipped your pants, still standing directly in front of his face. You didn't take off your clothes, he was supposed to be unprotected in this situation, not you. You pulled your erection out of your boxers and grinned. He looked up at you as you pulled the rope out of his mouth and let it hang around his neck. "If you say one word, you're going to wish you hadn't, understand?" He opened his mouth as if to respond, then processed what you said and nodded. He looked back down at your aching member, and then looked back up at you while licking his lips. You held the back of his head and pulled him closer to indicate exactly what you wanted him to do, as if it wasn't painfully obvious before. He took his eyes away from yours and tentatively put his mouth around the head, lips protecting the delicate skin as his tongue swirled around the head. It was slightly rough, rougher than humans but not rough enough to belong to an animal, and the sensation was one of the best things you'd ever experienced.

He wasn't going fast enough. This isn't supposed to be sweet, this is supposed to be you taking what you want from him. You tightened your grip on the back of his head and pulled him down around your aching cock. His eyes widened and you felt him gag a little bit and slowed down. After waiting a few seconds you pulled him the rest of the way down, then back to the top and down to the bottom again. Feeling the wet tightness of his throat and the speed you'd done that at, you knew exactly what you wanted. You pulled him off of you completely, hearing a small pop as his mouth retreated off the head, and kneeled down looking at his wet lips, slightly puffed up from the actions he'd just been performing. You looked him in the eyes as you told him what you wanted.

"I'm going to fuck your throat Karkat," you said with a grin that would put Gamzee to shame. You checked his eyes for fear seeing only surprise and determination as he nodded. Quickly, you stood back up and watched as he pulled his lips in, preparing for you, and seeing him look back at your eyes and slightly nodding. You grabbed the back of his head and angled him to where you could reach the back of his throat and shoved in, groaning at the feeling of his throat around your dick. You kept your hands tangled in his hair and pulled out and shoved back in experimentally. Not seeing any bad signs, you pulled out again and pushed back in quicker, and repeated this action. You moved your hands from his hair to his horns, using them as handles as you fucked his face harder. After about a minute of repeating these ministrations, you could feel yourself getting close so you stopped and pulled out quickly moving around the bed.

"I really thought I could hold out longer but I need to be inside you right now," you said as you kneeled behind him. You grabbed his hips and leaned in, pressing your tip against his hole but not pressing in quite yet. You smiled as you felt him fighting himself to not buck into you and you leaned over top of him and moved your mouth against his ear, and whispered;

"Scream my name for me Karkat."

With that, you plunged into his hole, him taking your whole length at once. You were glad you'd topped yesterday so he wasn't going to feel enough pain to wipe out the pleasure, just enough to add on to it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...John!" He screamed and you smiled. Grabbing his hips, you pulled out and started fucking him, hard. You knew you weren't going to last long so you had to make it as good for him as possible, you weren't so cruel as to leave him hanging. You thrusted hard every time, going deeper and faster while he screamed your name. You reached underneath with one hand and grabbed his bulge, stroking it hard and listening to him say your name as if it were a chant that was going to save his life from a cruel death. You were close and he was too, you could feel his walls tightening around you. As you felt him reach climax, his cum starting to come out around your dick, you lost it. You shoved inside as hard as you could and yelled his name as you spilled your seed inside of him. You felt his whole body soften and you quickly untied everything, throwing the ropes aside and pulling him close to you on the bed.

You two just laid together for a while and then, as you saw red marks on his arms around you, you realized what exactly you'd done.

"Karkat... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that I don't know what came over me I don't even know where I got that idea I mean you're always so sweet and never want to hurt me and I probably hurt you so much and I just I'm sorry.." You can feel tears gathering in your eyes as you press your face into his hair. Karkat pulled away and you prepared for the look of anger and hurt but he just looked at you incredulously.

"John that was amazing. I loved it, and I love you. You didn't hurt me too much and you made sure to check if I was okay with it. Yeah, I was a bit surprised. Fuck, I was more than a bit surprised I thought I'd been knocked out after not sleeping for too long and was having a dream. We don't have to do that again but don't you dare think I didn't enjoy that." He said, and then smiled genuinly. You could feel your fears being lifted away as you gave him a shy smile back.

"Well if you really enjoyed it that much I wouldn't exactly mind doing something similair again..." You said with a sheepish smile as you looked at him and felt a light blush rising to your cheeks.

"You better not fucking mind."

A/N: Gahhh I've been wanting to write this for a while. I've always seen John as a great dom and Karkat as a natural sub but I can never seem to find any fanart or fanfiction of it, maybe once every blue moon. Plus, Johnkat is my homestuck OTP and bondage is a HUGE kink of mine (in case you can't tell) so of COURSE I had to mix them ahaha. Also, about Appreciation, I PROMISE I'm working on the next chapter. I have the next 3 all outlined out I just haven't had the urge to sit down and write them quite yet. Anyway, I just posted something about a beta reader and I really hope I can get one before my next chapter so I can have it edited before it goes up cause I can't shake the feeling I'm missing a shitton of mistakes. Anyway, I'm done rambling. Love all of you 2 loyal readers so far. Please tell me what you think I love reviews.

-D


End file.
